This invention relates to new and useful improvements in truck winch assemblies, particularly truck winch assemblies adapted for use in trucks with open topped boxes.
Attempts have been made to provide winching assemblies for use with truck boxes in order to facilitate the loading and unloading of material or equipment and other items to and from the truck box and these usually incorporate overhead winch assemblies which are fixed in position and overhang the rear of the truck box so that material upon the ground can be elevated. However, it then has to be swung manually into the truck box and vice versa when material is unloaded. Furthermore such devices take up considerable room and interfere with the normal storage capacity of the truck box.
Overhead crane assemblies upon rollers are also known but once again these are permanently in the erected position, are relatively expensive and otherwise unsuited for incorporation in trucks, particularly light-duty trucks.